The use of access doors is known in the prior art. These doors are often mounted within the ground and control access to underground utilities. However, existing doors often have several disadvantageous limitations. For example, because access doors have to be strong enough to prevent unauthorized access as well as to withstand vehicle traffic, they are traditionally heavy and cumbersome. Further, the weight of an access door often makes it difficult to permit opening by a single user.
Access doors must also be capable of opening wide enough to accommodate ingress and egress of large equipment. However, most doors are not adapted to be held open on their own or designed to achieve a fully-opened orientation.
Thus, a need exists in the art for a vault door that is sufficiently strong and that provides a large enough opening for equipment but that is easy to open without undue strain or force. The vault door of the present disclosure is aimed at overcoming this and other needs in the art.